narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otoshi Nagare
Otoshi Nagare (オトシナガレ, Nagare Otoshi) is a major character in the fanfiction, Naruto: Ketsu Chronicles, and is a major plot device during the fanfiction. He later becomes one of the driving forces behind the events of the story and eventually becomes a major antagonist in the sequel, Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer. In an alternate timeline, after the fall of the Shinjiro Tenga Group, Otoshi has survived the events and goes on to become a member of the organization Sorane. Background Ketsu Chronicles Otoshi was born outside of Konohagakure and was the son of a former attendant of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. Most is unknown about his childhood, but what is known was that he watched the tragedies of the Third Shinobi World War. These events mentally scarred him and made him reclusive towards others. He was also a gifted child and revered for his knowledge and determination. As a direct descendant of the Irozu Clan, he was taught their genjutsu from an early age. It is also known that he graduated from the Ninja Academy at 8, became a Chunin at 10, and was promoted to Jonin at 13. After being part of ANBU for a few years, he became an undercover agent and was usually sent on solo missions to places unknown. Many years later, Otoshi and a group of four other Jonin were sent on a mission to the ruins of Arizogakure to find info on the Ketsu and Kuguari clans, which were both destroyed by Ezemaru Ketsu. Otoshi and his group were attacked by Ezemaru and forced to retreat. Every single member of Otoshi's group, minus Otoshi himself, was killed during the fight and Otoshi was cornered. Before Ezemaru could finish him off, Otoshi was saved by Kumogakure shinobi Zun Yoshifumi and Iwagakure shinobi Kazumiyoji Hazuma, forcing Ezemaru to flee. After thanking the two, Otoshi was allowed to recover at the base of Shinjiro, a group of mercnaries and missing-nin. Otoshi sent a clone to the elders in Konoha, with the statement that he'd be there for a few years to uncover info on the group. Later on, Daigaru Meitochi, leader of Shinjiro gave leadership of the organization to Otoshi while he joined the Akatsuki to gain knowledge on this rival group and what future problems it would cause. Otoshi used this chance to spy on the group with more detail and gather info that could be used to combat the group if needed. Daigaru returned a few months later, visibly different than how he left. Daigaru told Otoshi that he was killed, but revived by the power of the Guardian Beasts' chakra. Otoshi found this disturbing, but was defenseless as Daigaru grafted the chakra into his body, which slowly began to warp his mind. He fled from Shinjiro afterwards to warn Konoha of the impending threat to come. Returning to Konoha, Otoshi's former sense of duty depleted to nearly nothing. He told the council that there was nothing major to fear from Shinjiro. He eventually joined the Cipher Corps and used the division's facilities to study the Ketsu and Kuguari clans, as well as finding out how the two clans were related to Tenga Hell and the Guardian Beasts. After years of serving the village and his brave efforts in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Otoshi became a member of the High Elder Council. The Guardian Beast chakra that tainted Otoshi slowly vanished and he seemed to be on the side of Konoha again. During an unspecific point afterward, Otoshi and another council member were sent on a mission to unlock the secrets of the five main elemental natures. He eventually met up with Zun and Kazumioji as well as six other elders given the same mission. The group became the Sacred Elder Group and the ten elders set out all over the world to find the secrets. Their travels eventually came to an end when they faced off with Daigaru, who was shocked to see that Otoshi, Zun, and Kazumiyoji betrayed Shinjiro. However, Daigaru used his chakra to unseal a well of power-lust within Otoshi. Daigaru persuaded Otoshi that shinobi were mere tools and nothing more, but he could help him become more than a mere tool. Otoshi fought against Daigaru, but not with his full potential. At the end of the battle, four of the elders were killed. Otoshi split up with the group early and returned to Konoha, making the other elders curious. After returning to the village, Otoshi and the other members of the council had to find a way to deal with Sanhiro Ketsu, who was just rescued in the Konoha forests. Using his position to his advantage, Otoshi told the elders that they could seal away Sanhiro's memories and ablities, giving them to him when they needed to. The elders used the Mindsweeping Destruction Technique to seal away anything the boy knew about the Ketsu and Kuguari clans. Otoshi added that if Sanhiro ever reached a high enough level of power, he could turn on the village for withholding info from him. To deter this, Otoshi made an order to have specially trained shinobi close to Sanhiro to keep an eye on him and place him under arrest at his orders. Otoshi then secretly decided to give Sanhiro all he needed to increase in power, just reach a high enough threat level and hand him over to Shinjiro and achieve the organization's goals using the Ketsu's hidden Kuguari abilities. About two years later, Otoshi became a division commander during the events of the Konohagakure-Shiragakure War. During the climax of the war, he saved Takeru Higashiyama, a division commander from Sunagakure and another member of the Sacred Elder Group. Otoshi knew that Takeru suspected something off about him and if things went too far, his plans would be thwarted. He decided to make sure no one knew about his connection to Shinjiro until the time was right. By the time it was revealed, he would be too powerful to stop and Daigaru's plan would be too advanced to stop as well. Alternate Timeline To be updated Personality Otoshi is an old man with wisdom about various subjects, including those only known by him. His greatest attitude is his certainty that he knows a solution or a certain subject. His wisdom is legendary throughout not only the Land of Fire, but the entire shinobi world, giving him the moniker "The Man of Many Truths". He also seems to know more about the Guardian Beasts and the Kuguari clan than anyone else in the series so far, even more than Ezemaru. In Ketsu Chronicles, Otoshi was introduced as a loyal Konoha elder and very trustworthy person. His decisions were often made final and he was the Hokage's go-to man for many civil decisions. He was also very knowledged and eager to learn more, such as when he gave Sanhiro gave scrolls about his clan's techniques, though he wasn't revealed to be the one giving Sanhiro scrolls until The Last Sealer. Underneath his loyal and trusted persona, Otoshi is a dark person with his own sinister agenda. As a spy for the Shinjiro Tenga Group, Otoshi had Konoha virtually invaded by his position as head elder. When he is later appointed Seventh Hokage and he is eventually revealed as a Shinjiro operative, he stated to send loads of confidental info to Shinjiro, making the village vulnerable to attack. He later stated that he didn't care about anyone in Konoha, and they were all pawns in his plans. Despite that, he is fiercely loyal to Shinjiro and gives respect for enemies who have great skill. As shown with his indifference towards anyone in Konoha, Otoshi is revealed to have little to no regard for human life. He only spares those who he thinks to be too weak to get ridden of, or if his opponent is powerful and he wishes for another fight one day. Aside that, Otoshi is loyal and protective of his superiors and those he has to watch over, though he threatens those who manages to anger him to such a point. In more of a collective sense, he sees humanity, including himself, as a disease that needs to be cured off the face of the world. He also sees the more primal sides of humans, saying no matter how far humanity has come, it will always revert to its baser natures in darker times. He now seeks the knowledge and power needed to either create an evolution to humans to create a stronger world, or a means to destroy them all. Otoshi is a very persuasive man, using both his knowledge of current and past events and his wits to move someone into doing his bidding. He was able to convince Aichi Goron and Sanhiro Ketsu into joining the Shinjiro Tenga Group in various ways, persuade Gen and the rest of Konoha to keep their eyes on Sanhiro, and he was capable of fooling even two Hokage for an extended period of time. His persuasion helps him out even during battle situations, enabling him to force his opponents to create strategies that only assist him in the end. Otoshi has a great obsession with powerful and ancient clans, learning about the Kuguari to the extent where he could counter Sanhiro's attacks with little difficulty. He was also one of the first people to know that Sanhiro, his Kuguari ancestry, and the Four Guardian Beasts had something that tied them together. He is very eager to fight Gen and Sanhiro at once, saying that taking down the most powerful member of two powerful clans was too exciting. Appearance As a young man, Otoshi was tall and muscular with short, dark brown hair that is spiky at the top and neatly combed on the back and sides and steel gray eyes. During his time before and during his investigation of Shinziro, he wore a gray jacket with a combat vest, dark blue pants, summoning scrolls on either side of his waist, and a katana sheathed within his jacket. He also wore a long, black forehead protector. As a member of the Konoha Council, due to aging, Otoshi's hair has grayed at the top and has somewhat became more tame, yet looks physically the same. His eyes are also darker. His face has a few stress marks, and a few scars from battling Daigaru. It is revealed that his muscle mass has increased since his early years, a result of secret training. He wore steel-colored glasses, a white shirt with a long blue jacket with white pants. He also wears red and silver armguards. He usually carries around a sword on his left hip and is regularly in possession of a steel-reinforced cane. Since becoming a member of the council, Otoshi has never worn his forehead protector again. As the Hokage in The Last Sealer, Otoshi wore the traditional uniform the Seven Kage, the customary hat and cloak, and a long red gown with a white sash tying it together. During his fight with Sanhiro and Gen, Otoshi threw it off to reveal his Shinjiro uniform; a white jacket with the Shinjiro insignia on the back, a red combat vest, and white pants. He still wore his glasses on both occasions as well as wielding his sword and cane. Unlike most members of Shinjiro, Otoshi also wore his armguards and his vest had a metal chestplate attachment as well. Abilities Otoshi is a very extraordinary shinobi, even at an old age. Due to his vast wisdom and knowledge of many things combat-related, Otoshi is a very calculative opponent and able to find how certain techniques work and how to avoid or dispose of them. He is also very powerful, able to deal devastating attacks and create defenses that are almost absolute. Even though his fully abilities have not been revealed, it is safe to assume that Otoshi is dangerous. Otoshi's skills are revealed slowly throughout the series. The first is when he shortly fights the opposing Asura Village shinobi in the Asura Invasion Arc, taking them out all at once with one single usage of the Wind Release: Large Spiralling Impulse Technique. The next is when he is appointed to be Hokage by the council around the end of Ketsu Chronicles, not just because of his knowledge, but also the power he held. It is shown further when he is able to defeat both Sanhiro Ketsu and Gen Nakaido on his own, with his opponents being powerful shinobi in their own right. Despite being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, he is able to hold his own against the younger Hokage even at full power. If is next shown when he is revealed to be the leader of the Nine, the most powerful field operatives in Shinjiro. He eventually kills Gen, who uses the best of his abilities and even stands his ground against Aichi Goron whom is empowered by the Mangekyō Sharingan, and corner her many times despite being disabled. Otoshi also has a large supply of chakra, able to meet the heavy demands of his various jutsu. This is mostly because of the chakra of the Guardian Beast Roku within him, which was concentrated into his body for years. His chakra enables him to overpower his opponents in a full-on jutsu-only fight. His chakra also fuels his sword Zantetsuken without heavy downfalls. His vast wisdom also gives him perfect chakra control and knowledge of hand signals to a high level, outwitting and being faster than his opponents in various aspects. Taijutsu Despite and maybe because of his old age, Otoshi is a master of many forms of Taijutsu. His most used form is called the Pressure Fist, a style replicating Gentle Fist. Unlike Gentle Fist, which targets the chakra network and internal organs, the Pressure Fist attacks pressure points and gets around human defenses. He is also to turn a defensive stance into a great weakness by affecting the pressure points. He can also stop his opponents from using jutsu by weakening the tendons in their fingers. Genjutsu As a member of the Sacred Elder Group and the Irozu clan, Otoshi has the knowledge of many genjutsu. He has shown his experience with genjutsu when he created the Mindsweeping Destruction Technique, an ability that can erase even the most prominent of memories and can seal away jutsu that the target has learned. He has even learned how to counter genjutsu such as the Tsukuyomi, the Foreseeing Mind's Eye Technique, and can even tell when a person is under the influence of a genjutsu by looking into their eyes. Kenjutsu Otoshi is a master of kenjutsu, able to use swords with extreme proficiency. He is able to channel wind chakra into his sword to increase its cutting ability and its speed. He can also wield a sword to such a level so high, he can perform moves that is considered too fast to see. He is also able to wield his steel-reinforced cane to a high level as well, using its hook to attack with it rapidly and unpredictably as well as keeping a hold on it, turning it into a makeshift tonfa. He is also one of the few shinobi in the world capable of wielding Zantetsuken. With this powerful phantom blade, he can use his own chakra to lengthen the sword's strikes as well as create a larger 'phantom blade' that copies his movements. His most powerful technique with the sword lies in the Zantetsuken Strike, which can cleave into almost anything and destroy it on a molecular level. However, Otoshi knows that these abilities do not come for free. As a living weapon, Zantetsuken siphons Otoshi's chakra from him as battles go on, risking death from chakra exhaustion. Moreso, simply carrying the sword can drain him, so he created a special sheath to prevent this from happening and stored it in a complex sealing scroll. He also knows that the sword may simply not want to fight and dissolve into nothing but the hilt, so he takes caution in using it in intense battles. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Otoshi is able to use Wind Release, Fire Release, and Earth Release techniques. He has masted these three elements to such a degree, he can manipulate air currents without a hand sign, create powerful earth defenses by molding the powerful minerals together, and create flames that almost rival the burning power of Amaterasu. With these natures, Otoshi can increase his speed and cutting power, perform devastating exposive and physical jutsu and seemingly overpower experts of jutsu of his nature. He is able to overpower and defeat Gen at Fire Release techniques, a nature that Gen is a master of. He is also to beat Sanhiro using Wind Release techniques and even overcoming his Blast Release. He can also mold elements together to create devastating jutsu that makes him a deadly force. His most powerful ninjutsu so far, the Assimilated Comet Technique, takes full advantage of fire, earth, and wind, creating a burning meteorite that can wipe out larger villages in a simple impact. Special Barrier Ninjutsu As a former member of the Sacred Elder Group, Otoshi is able to perform one of the most powerful barrier ninjutsu in the world, Art of the Elders: Energy Absorption. Using this, he can absorb the energy created from the five basic elemental natures, rendering certain jutsu harmless. He can either absorb the chakra to replenish his own, or throw it back at his opponent using Art of the Elders: Energy Rebound, causing twice as much damage as original jutsu. He is also able to use other barriers with various effects, though most of them haven't been shown yet. He has been also called Otoshi of a Thousand Barriers. Deception Despite having a genius-level IQ, Otoshi's greatest mental factor is his deceptive prowess. He was able to infiltrate the Konoha Council after joining Shinziro and feed them information many years. He was able to copy Gen's handwriting while he gave Sanhiro scrolls to help him improve in battle. In battle, his decpeption reaches a new level. He is able to attack in a seemingly random fashion, but is actually plotted from the very beginning, and takes the necesary changes on the fly to win. His knowledge of jutsu also enables him to seem to take the attack head on, just to counter it. Stats Roleplay Appearances Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Otoshi's hobbies are taking walks, watching the world in motion, reading, and discovering new jutsu to study. **As of The Last Sealer, Otoshi has completed 1319 missions in total: 98 D-rank, 224 C-rank, 376 B-rank, 465 A-rank, and 54 S-rank. This means he has completed the most missions of anyone in the Ketsu Chronicles series. **He doesn't have much interest in fighting anyone. **His favorite words are "Amazing" and "Strength". **And his favorite quote is "Words mean nothing if there is no action to support them." *Otoshi has the same birthday as Arizono Ketsu, Sanhiro's father. *Otoshi is by far the second oldest original human character present in Ketsu Chronicles, behind Daigaru Meitochi. *Otoshi also has the second highest stat rating on Ketsu Chronicles for an original character so far, tied with Iro Kuguari, with Gen Nakaido, Miyagu Ketsu, Takeru Higahsiyama and Ezemaru Ketsu 1 point behind him and Daigaru 2 points ahead. *Otoshi was originally concieved as a man who accidently let Shinjiro get their hands on Sanhiro. However, after a while of planning, he was made a major antagonist instead with his own backstory. Category:Missing-nin Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Antagonist Category:Gen Nakaido24